In the field of display technologies, the opening area in the pixel unit of a liquid crystal display panel is a main factor affecting the improvement of display quality.
In the prior art, each pixel unit of the liquid display panel is disposed with a thin film transistor (TFT). The source electrode and the drain electrode in the TFT are formed through one patterning process, and the source electrode and the drain electrode and the channel therebetween are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the array substrate.
In the above TFT, in the arrangement direction of the source electrode and the drain electrode, the size of TFT comprises the width of the source electrode, the width of the source electrode, and the width of the channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode. As the manufacturing for the TFT is restrained by the resolution of an exposure machine, the width of the channel between the source electrode and the drain electrode cannot be too small, and therefore, the width of TFT in the direction perpendicular to the thickness direction of the substrate cannot be too small, and it is not good for improving the opening ratio of the pixel unit.